Our goals are to study the effect of delta 1-Tetrahydrocannabinol delta 1-THC or delta 9-THC, the active principle of Marihuana) on bioelectric phenomena and to illuminate the mechanisms and site of its action in animals, and to correlate where possible, actions to the overall responses produced by acute and chronic administration of Marihuana. Marihuana produces cardiovascular effects, ataxia, hypothermia, analgesia, behavior changes and distortions of space and time. The mode and site of action of Marihauna will be studied to understand the overall pharmacological and psychological effects of Marihuana and its interactions with a wide range of other drugs. We have already reported hypotension, bradycardia, decreased myocardial contraction and ataxia in cats and rabbits and propose to investigate further the mechanisms of these hypotensive and negative chronotropic and inotropic effects of delta 1-THC. We seek to elucidate the role of alpha and beta receptors and the autonomic nervous system in relation to the cardiovascular response to Cannabis delta 1-Tetrahydrocannabinol). We propose to further elucidate peripheral and central synaptic and bioelectric phenomena associated with the production of ataxia as a result of delta 1-THC administration. We will study further already noted sex differences in sensitivity to Marihuana and will continue observations of manifestations of chronic administration in animals of delta 1-THC.